Waveguides are critical components for radar and communications systems, and are often used in conjunction with switches, couplers, splitters, filters, and other components. Waveguides operate by controlling the propagation of an electromagnetic wave so that the wave is forced to follow a path defined by the physical structure of the guide.
Types of waveguides may be divided by the type of energy that is transmitted, including optical, microwave, and radio frequency transmissions. The present invention is concerned with the propagation of microwave energy, or energy in or near the microwave region of the electromagnetic spectrum.
A standard configuration for microwave waveguides is a structure that is comprised of a hollow metallic conductor, whether rectangular, elliptical, or circular in cross-section. The manufacture of conventional waveguides is a time, labor, and capital-intensive undertaking, involving either Computerized Numerical Control (“CNC”) milling, turning and drilling or electroplating over existing molds. Further, traditional fabrication techniques cannot easily fabricate smaller high-quality, high-frequency waveguides.
The biggest disadvantage of conventionally fabricated waveguide components is that they must be individually fabricated and later assembled, leading to increased mass and cost. Further, there are limits to how small a conventionally fabricated waveguide can be made, limiting the frequency range of this particular type of waveguide.